Family always sticks together, no matter what
by AbigailScuito16
Summary: Abby isn't her usual Abby self. What's wrong with Abby? Is there more going on then meets the eye? Family/friendship. No pairings. T in case of language later on.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own NCIS or the Characters xD

Pairings: None.

"Abby?" Mcgee walked towards her hesitantly. She was staring at her computer screen, unmoving. "Abby." Mcgee said, a little louder. Abby jumped. "Mcgee! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" She wiped her hands across her eyes. She turned around, "What can I do for you?" Mcgee stared at her. "Abby are you alright?" She looked as if she had been crying.

"I'm fine Mcgee." He shook his head. "No, Abby. You're not. What's going on?" Abby glared at him. "I said I'm fine," She snapped, "Now what do you want?" Mcgee jumped. She didn't usually snap at him. "Did you get a match on the fingerprints?" She sighed impatiently. "No, my baby's are being a little off today, I'm working on that, I have nothing for you." She waved him away.

Mcgee worried and confused, left Abby to her thoughts. "Boss," He said, exiting the elevator. "I think you should go check on Abby," He hesitated, "She uhhh.."

"Well, spit it out Mcgee!" Gibbs looked at him expectedly. "She seems kind of upset."

"Well, why don't you find out what's bothering her, every thought of that Mcsensitive?" Called Tony from his desk. "I tried Tony, she told me she had nothing and asked me to leave." Tony laughed. "It seems Mcgoner has lost his womanly touch. Let Dinozzo handle this one." He started to stand. "Sit down Dinozzo, you've got work to do." Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"Ziva, why don't you go see what you can find out." Ziva laughed. "Of course." She smiled smugly at Tony. She walked swiftly to the elevator. She noticed something odd, there was no music. "Abby," She called as she took a few more steps into the lab. Abby was hunched over. At her desk. "Is everything alright?" Ziva took a deep breath and walked over to Abby, putting a hand on her shoulder. Abby shook her head. "Tell me what is wrong Abby."

"Luca has cancer." Abby made a sound that Ziva had never heard before. A sound that should never come out of Abby's mouth. Abby wailed. It was a sound of despair. Ziva pulled Abby into a hug and patted her back. Ziva murmured soothing words into Abby's ear. "Abby, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a strong kid."

"But, how could this happen?" Abby cried. "I don't understand. Not to Luca." Ziva patted the young girl's head. "It happens to the best of people Abby. Come on, let's go upstairs. You can hang with the cool kids for awhile." Ziva smiled. "For your information Ziva, I am the coolest kid around." Ziva was silently relieved. Abby was starting to talk a bit more like herself. Ziva stood and held her arm out. Abby took it and they walked to the elevator arm in arm.

Abby went over and wrapped her arms around Mcgee from behind. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." She kissed his cheek. Her voice was rough from crying. Ziva went over to Gibbs. "Her brother has cancer." She whispered to him. "Which one." Concern filled his voice. "Luca." Gibbs nodded. "She'll come to me when she's ready. For now, just have Mcgee look after her." Ziva nodded once.

Abby still had her arms around Mcgee. She felt comfortable there. Mcgee was like an older brother to her. "It's all right Abby." He said patting her hands. "After all, I'm used to being snapped at." He smiled. "Yeah, but not by me." Abby frowned. Abby had been trying to stay calm. She tried so hard not to cry, but despite her efforts a few tears still managed to escape. Mcgee heard a tiny sniffling sound next to his ear. He turned his head to face Abby. He noticed a few stray tears falling down her face. "Hey, Abby, it's okay." He tried to comfort her even though he hadn't the slightest idea why she was crying. He hated it when she cried. She was always so happy, it was so unlike her.

He turned all the way around and Abby buried her face in his shoulder. She started to sob. Mcgee could feel her body shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, surprised. Everyone was looking at them, except Ziva. Abby lifted her head and took a deep breath. "Luca has cancer, I just found out today." They were all still staring at her. She pulled herself out of Mcgee's arms and started walking briskly to the elevator. She didn't like everybody staring at her. What she really needed was Gibbs. She needed her father figure. Abby knew he would follow her.

Gibbs got up and ran after her. She was already in the elevator. He got inside just as the doors were closing. He stopped the elevator and turned towards Abby. "Hey, Abs." He pulled her in for a fatherly hug. Her shoulders shook with sobs. Gibbs stroked her hair gently and held her. They stood like that for awhile before he broke the silence. "Abs, it's going to be okay. He'll get though this and so will you." She nodded into his shoulder. "Thank you Gibbs." Abby pulled away and wiped her eyes. "You know I'm always here for you Abs." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Go home, get some rest. I'll have a Caf-Pow waiting for you in the morning." Abby nodded. Gibbs watched Abby leave and sighed. Poor girl, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I am going to be writing at least 1 chapter every weekend. So stay tuned for chapter 3 next weekend! :) I own nothing. xD Without further ado here's chapter 2. :) Enjoy!**

As Abby drove up to her house, she noticed her door was wide open. She continued driving as she pulled out her cell. She dialed one on her speed dial. "Gibbs." She said shakily. "Yeah Abs. What's wrong?" Abby kept driving down random streets. "Someone's in my house. The door is open. I didn't go in. I just drove past." Gibbs gestured to his team. "All right Abs were on our way. Wait a few minutes and then go home. We'll be there." Abby's hands were shaking. "Okay Gibbs." She hung up.

"Dinozzo, Mcgee grab your gear." Mcgee looked at him. "We got a case boss?" Gibbs shook his head, "Nope. Were going to Abby's."

The team didn't question Gibbs. As they turned into Abby's driveway she pulled up behind them.

She'd been watching from a safe distance. She watched nervously as the team got out. They took careful steps towards the house with their guns out in front of them. Just as they entered the house Abby's cell rang. She dug it out of her purse. "Hello?" She stiffened. She did not recognize the voice at the other end. "Say goodbye to your friends Abigail. 59...58...57. Abby didn't even hesitate. She would not let her friends die for her.

She threw the phone and bolted to rescue her friends. "Gibbs! You guys! Get out now! There's a bomb!" Gibbs heard Abby's cry of panic and yelled, "Everybody out now!" She heard footsteps behind her, but she was already running for the field across the street. She'd just reached the edge of the field when she heard Gibbs shout, "Everybody get down!" Abby turned her head and saw Gibbs running towards her. He collided with her and the world exploded. Glass flew everywhere and she covered her face. She felt the ground shaking beneath her. Her ears still rang long after the bomb stopped.

Abby was the first to speak. "Is it over?" She was trembling all over. She pulled her hands away from her eyes. Gibbs stood up, as if to answer her question. "Is everyone all right?" Abby could barely see through all the smoke. "Alive, boss." McGee responded. "Dinozzo?" Gibbs called through the smoke. "All good boss." Gibbs turned to Abby. Abby coughed. "You okay Abs." She nodded shakily. Abby stood with difficulty. Gibbs wrapped one arm around her waist as they went to join the others.

The paramedics arrived. Abby didn't like being fussed over, neither particularly did Gibbs. Gibbs refused to leave Abby's side. Ziva and Ducky were waiting for them when they arrived. "Are you guys alright? We heard what happened." Ziva hugged Abby, who, at this point, looked dead on her feet. "As okay as we can be." Mcgee responded. "Abs, get some sleep. Dinozzo, go get her hippo thing." Ziva let go of Abby.

Abby felt weak, weaker than she'd ever been in her entire life. She'd always been a strong girl, but someone had tried to kill her and her friends and that had shaken her more than anything she had ever experienced. Nothing was more important to her then her family and someone was trying to take that away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own NCIS Or the Characters. Sorry I haven't written. Things are getting hectic around here. Regents are coming up and then I'll be away for most of the summer, but I'll do my best! Love you guys! Stayed tuned for more. :)**

When Abby awoke the next morning she ached all over. She groaned and sat up slowly. "Morning Abs." Gibbs smiled down at her. She'd fallen asleep next to his desk. She stood with Bert clutched to her chest. "Morning Gibbs." She winced as she stepped towards him. "You all right abs?" Gibbs stood. "Yeah, just a bit sore." Gibbs led her to carefully to his chair and sat her down. "Abby, can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you?" He knelt down beside her.

"Gibbs, I haven't even had my morning caf-pow." she complained. Gibbs smiled and pulled out a caf-pow from underneath his desk. Abby took it and sipped. "No, Gibbs. I don't know anyone who would want to hurt me, we've been through this before." She smiled. "I know Abs. Just doing my job."

Abby sat in her lab, kind of annoyed. "Mcgee, I'm fine. You don't need to hover." She frowned at him, "You know I can't leave. Gibbs ordered me to-." Abby interrupted,"Mcgee, stop talking. I have work to do." Ziva and Tony had managed to dig up a partial in what's left of my house. So far, nothing. Suddenly her screens went black. "NO, NO, NO." We were being hacked. "Mcgee! We're being hacked. We need to shut down the system and-" Abby stopped, "Wait," Mcgee didn't stop. "Mcgee stop! They're trying to show us something." Mcgee stepped back and we watched as Luca popped up on the screen. "Oh my God, Luca!" Abby gasped.

Luca was tied up and beaten. Mcgee didn't move. "Call Gibbs," He still didn't move. "Mcgee, NOW!" Abby shouted, on the verge of tears. He snapped back into action. Abby couldn't track the feed. "He's rerouting to a bunch of different towers in the area. I can't find him." Her fingers moved furiously over the keyboard. She tried everything she could think of, but she couldn't help her little brother. Mcgee was filling Gibbs in on what had happened.

Suddenly she could hear him, "Abby if you're listening I don't have cancer! They forced me to say it, they're after you! They want you to look for me, don't do it, don't-" The screen went black. She felt tears burn her eyes. She dropped her head in defeat. She'd failed to protect her family and Luca was going to die because of her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was without even looking. "Gibbs, please don't let him die." He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back like he used to do with Kelly when she was upset. "We'll find him Abs." He promised. Abby pulled away. "Mcgee, look after her." Mcgee nodded.

Abby stood crying quietly. "Abby, it's okay. Gibbs will find him." Abby dropped her head into her hands. "It's all my fault Mcgee." Her voice was muffled. "No it's not. Don't say that." He took a step towards her. "Yes it is! They're after me! They took my brother to get to me! Maybe I should just turn myself in." Mcgee took another step towards her. "Abby, if they get you, they'll kill him. You can't do that." Abby looked at him fiercely. "Then tell me to do Tim. What do I do?!" Mcgee held out his arms. Abby threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He just held her and let her cry. "I don't know Abs, I don't know." He sighed wishing he could help her. He was afraid. As much as he hated to admit it. He didn't want to think about what this would mean for Abby if he died. She was like a sister to him and he didn't want to lose any part of her. If Luca died it would destroy a piece of her. Gibbs would save Luca. He had to believe that, for Abby's sake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I have now started this chapter twice and my computer went all psycho and now it's gone. Here I go again. I don't own any of this and blah blah blah. I'm so thankful for all of your support. Okayyy here I go. Again, sorry if I don't post a new chapter every weekend. Busy, busy, busy. Thanks everyone! 3**

Mcgee hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. The team had been working nonstop since they first discovered Luca was in danger. They'd been following leads, but most of them led them to dead ends. Occasionally Tony, Ziva or Gibbs would come down with a lead, but so far none of them had been very helpful. Someone reported seeing Luca with an unknown male the night before at a local gas station. Mcgee had called asking for their security footage, but according to the manager they didn't have any cameras. He'd been trying to at least get some sense of who might want to go after Abby, but she hadn't been very helpful.

Abby was becoming more and more anxious by the hour. She was pacing now. Mcgee was finding it hard to concentrate. He turned around to face her. "Abby! Stop pacing, you're driving me crazy!" As soon as he shouted at her he wanted to take it back. He was being a bit hard on her. He knew she couldn't help it. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through. If it had been Sarah, he didn't know what he would have done.

"Abby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you." He could see the hurt in her eyes. He immediately felt guilty.

Abby took his hands in hers. "I know you didn't mean it Tim. We're all tired and stressed. Everyone needs to let it out sometimes." She opened her mouth to continue speaking, but Mcgee interrupted her.

"It's still no excuse for my behavior." Mcgee countered. "I shouldn't have shouted, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Tim. I forgive you." She leaned down to kiss his cheek. Abby let go of his hands and stepped away.

The phone rang and Mcgee hurried to answer it. Abby couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but she could tell it wasn't good news. Abby waited nervously for Mcgee to hang up.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it Luca? Is he okay?" Abby blurted out question after question without pause. Mcgee gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Abby slow down." He looked her in the eyes not wanting to share the news he had just received. He hesitated and Abby shook her head slowly.

"A body has just been found. It's not Luca." Abby's eyes widened and she sighed in relief. She waited for him to tell her who it was, but he wasn't saying anything.

"Who is it? Tell me Mcgee." His eyes were filled with sorrow. He wished he didn't have to tell her. He closed his eyes not wanting to see her expression.

"I'm so sorry Abby-" She cut him off, and said in a tiny voice, "Who Mcgee?" He took a shuddering breath.

"It's Kyle Davis." Abby swayed feeling dizzy. No, no, no, she thought. She'd barely had a chance to know him. "NOOO!" She wailed. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her entire body shook with sobs. She stumbled and nearly fell. Mcgee caught her. She struggled against him beating her hands against him.

"LET ME GO!I have to...I have to." She couldn't speak anymore. Suddenly all the fight she had left her body and she sagged heavily against him. He held her and laid his head gently on hers and let her cry. Mcgee could feel tears burning his own eyes. He rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her. He didn't know how much longer he could handle this before he broke down too. He didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say that would make this better.

Gibbs looked down at Kyle's body regretfully. "Sorry kid. Wish we could've gotten to know you more. I might have even let you help with the boat." Normally he would stay at the crime scene longer, but nothing about this case was normal. He knew Ducky and Palmer could handle this. He would get the bastard who did this, but right now he had to be there for his team because they were his family and family always sticks together, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I don't own this blah blah blah. Two in one weekend! Maybe even in one day! I'm on a role. Keep those reviews coming! Love you all! P.S Sorry I have to torture Abby some more, as much as I love her, the story would be pretty dull if I didn't. I'm mostly using it to show family relationships. **

Gibbs exited the elevator and headed towards Abby's lab. "Mcgee go get some rest before you pass out. I'll take it from here." Mcgee nodded and gently nudged Abby. She pulled away and swayed on her feet. Mcgee left slowly and Gibbs walked over to her, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Woah, easy there Abs." Abby couldn't speak. Tears still streamed down her cheeks as she leaned against Gibbs for support. She didn't mind breaking down in front of Mcgee, but she'd always hated breaking down in front of Gibbs, no matter how understanding he was. "Gibbs." Her voice cracked and she tried to hold back her tears.

"Kyle." She couldn't choke back the sobs that were building up inside her. "It's okay to cry Abs." That was when she broke. She let out a cry so awful, it made him flinch. "Oh Abs." She threw her arms around him.

"He...never...met...Luca." She managed between sobs.

"I know Abs." He murmered. "I'm sorry." After awhile her sobs turned into silent tears and shaky breaths. Abby was so utterly exhausted she could barely stand.

"How about some sleep Abs?" She nodded and he half carried her towards the elevator. Ziva and Tony were waiting for them. "Gibbs...don't...feel...well...dizzy." Ziva and Tony walked towards them. "Give her some space." He sat her down carefully on the floor and kneeled next to her. "Put your head between your knees." Abby didn't move. "Abs it'll help. Dinozzo get her some water." He touched his hand to her cheek. She was awfully warm.

"Gonna be sick." Abby moaned.

"Deep breaths Abs." He stroked her hair. Nausea churned in her stomach. She tried to take deep breaths. She covered her hand with her mouth. It was coming and she couldn't stop it. "Ziva, go get Ducky."

Gibbs saw what was about to happen and held her hair back. He grabbed the garbage can next to his desk and held it in front of her just in time for her to spill all the contents of her stomach. Once there was nothing else left to throw up he let go of her hair and rubbed her back. She continued to dry heave as tears ran down her cheeks again. "You're okay Abs."

"Here you go boss." Tony handed Gibbs the water bottle.

"Drink this slowly." The elevator dinged and Ziva and Ducky walked over to them. "I think she's dehydrated, but I just want to make sure Duck."

"You poor dear." Ducky kneeled beside her. "Abigail, have you had anything to drink today?" She shook her head which made her dizzier. "I can tell just by looking at you dear. Drink lots of water and relax. Get some rest my dear."

When Abby was safely asleep Gibbs let go of Abby's hand and sat in his chair. Gibbs lay back and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! How are my fellow readers today? Only 5 more days of school and I'm free! JK I have regents you guys! You are amazing for actually reading this! I may only have time for two more chapters before summer so I do apologize if I don't write for awhile after that. You guys are in for a great chapter!  
**

The next morning when Gibbs awoke Abby was no longer sleeping soundly behind him. "Mcgee, Dinozzo, up now!" Gibbs ran to the stairs. If Abby had done what he thought she had done there was no time for the elevator. She wasn't in her lab. Gibbs could tell before he even entered. There was no music. He saw the note.

'I know where he is Gibbs, he's in a warehouse on west. Avenue. I have to do this Gibbs. Hurry before it's too late!'

Gibbs noticed her handwriting was messy. Like she'd been in a hurry. He sprinted back up the stairs and walked swiftly toward Mcgee.

"Mcgee, locate Abby's cell phone, now!" Mcgee looked concered, but he knew better than to ask.

"Boss, her phone's off." Gibbs sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Where are David and Dinozzo?" Mcgee looked up.

"Uh, in with the director boss."

"Get them down here now!" Gibbs shouted.

"Are we going somewhere boss?" Mcgee called, already heading up the stairs.

"Just get them, Mcgee." Gibbs growled.

"Boss, what's this about." Dinozzo called from the top of the staircase.

Gibbs ignored him, "Mcgee, is there a warehouse on west Avenue?" Mcgee walked quickly to his computer and started typing before he even sat down.

"Uh Boss there is no warehouse anywhere near here." Mcgee looked at Gibbs questioningly.

"What do you mean there is no warehouse Mcgee?" Gibbs Growled.

"Well boss the closest warehouse is 15 miles away. Boss, where's Abby? Is she okay?" Mcgee asked worriedly.

"I don't know Mcgee, that's what I'm trying to find out!" Gibbs sighed and handed him the note. "See what you can find out, Mcgee. Dinozzo, help Mcgee."

"Boss, this note says West Ave. Abby knows there is no warehouse. Someone forced Abby to write this note. It had to have been somebody who has access to this bulding. Boss, whoever did this, whoever took Abby works here."

"Mcgee, find out who hasn't checked in today. Get me the addresses of everyone who was supposed to work today and isn't here." Gibbs demanded.

"On it boss." There was nothing for Gibbs to do, but wait. He sat at his desk and stared at the phone on his desk. He was worried. He hoped she was alright. He would find her soon.

Abby woke up in a dark room. She didn't know where she was. She tried to move and winced. Her body hurt horribly. Her head ached and there was something wet on her cheek. "Hello," She called, "Is anbody there?" Her hands were tied behind her back and she couldn't see anything. A sudden wave of terror hit her. She heard something. "Who's there?" Her voice shook. Someone was there watching her. "You won't get away with this, Gibbs will find you."

"Oh I will get away with this, trust me. They have no idea where you are or who I am." Suddenly she could see. The lights flicked on and she gasped.

Mcgee stood up. "Boss I've figured it out, I know who has Abby!"

"Well spit it out Mcgee!" Gibbs shouted.

"It's..."

To be continued... :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I don't any of this...things are getting crazy. This is the second to last chapter so enjoy! I'm currently watching lost, hence the :) Please review, I love to read them. You guys are the best and this has been amazing to write and I wish I could keep writing, but I am going away all summer. When I get back I will have new ideas and a new story. Thank you for all of your support. 3 You guys are the best. Stay tuned for the last chapter.**

Abby Gasped as the figure stepped out of the shadows. "You look so..."

"Familiar, yes, I should look familiar my dear Abigail." The woman stepped toward her, "You are just as beautiful as I imagined. I'm sorry about your brother, but he got in the way. He wasn't supposed to find out."

"Find out what? Who are you? What do you want? Where's Luca?" Abby cried desperate and terrified.

"Slow down darling. I shall answer your questions. Just let me look at you my darling daughter."

"Oh my God, you're my mother!? You killed your own son! Why, why would you do that?" Abby was horrified by the thought. "Answer me!" Abby screamed.

"You wouldn't understand. Yes I am your mother. I had to kill him, just as I will have to kill you. My name is Ana-Lucia Cortez. I'm not Hispanic, but my father was, So I have part of that in me." Ana-Lucia smiled and touched Abby's face.

Abby jerked away, "Don't touch me you murderer!" Abby spat in her face. "Speaking of father's, where's mine? What's his name?"

"Dead, his name was Charlie Sawyer. Born and raised in Dallas, Texas. Such a sweet man he was. Which brings me to why I killed Kyle and why your next. I wish I didn't have to, but I'm going to tell you a little story. There was once a man named Charlie. Charlie loved his wife, but he loved his children more and resented his wife for giving them away. He'd held them in his arms and she'd given them away. He began to hate her for it. She wasn't ready for children and he was. He never left her, but he refused to touch her. Then one day he died. He had a heart attack. His wife found his will, for he was a rich man and had lots to give. Charlie had given everything to his children, unless they died. If the children were to die everything would be left to the wife." Ana-Lucia looked up.

"As for Luca, I have no reason to kill him. He will be released to your people. Did you know I worked at NCIS, only to get to you of course, but I was right there all along. How easy it was to get you." She gloated.

"So you did all of this just to get some stupid money, I would have given it to you. This wasn't necessary. You are sick!I hate you!" Abby looked at her in disgust.

Ana-Lucia slapped her across the face, "How dare you speak to me that way! I am your mother and you will show me some respect!" Abby glared at her, she could feel where Ana-Lucia's claw-like fingernails had pierced her face.

"I said don't touch me! You are NOT my mother! My mother is dead. You lost the right to me when you gave me up." Abby tried to be strong. She did not want to cry in front of this horrible woman. "I'm glad my father died hating you. You don't deserve anyone's love. You killed my brother, tortured my other one and now you want to kill me. Well, what are you waiting for. Do it!" Abby felt another slap.

"You'll pay for that! Jack, bring Luca out." A figure was tossed at Abby's feet and Abby heard a groan. "Well I'll leave you two to it. See you later darling." She laughed and shut the door.

Abby heard the click as the door locked behind her. "Oh my god! Luca, are you okay?" All she heard was another groan. "Luca answer me! Please." Abby tried to move and cried out in pain.

"Abby, is that you?" His voice was weak.

"Yeah Luca it's me. Are you alright? Do you think you could untie me?" It was dark again and she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I think I can. I'm okay, are you hurt? Did she hurt you Abs?" Luca's voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just untie me."

Luca fumbled in the dark. He managed to find the rope. He tried to be as gentle as possible. Abby yelped in pain. "Sorry, sorry." He apologized. Finally after struggling for some time he had freed her.

Abby threw her arms around him. "Oh Luca! I'm so glad you're okay!" Luca hugged her back.

He sat down on the ground next to her and she leaned against him with her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and they sat like that for what could have been hours. Abby grew tired. She started to drift off when Luca shook her gently awake.

"Don't sleep, you might have a concussion." Luca laid his head against hers.

"Luca, what if they don't find us, what if we die here? We don't have any food or water." Abby looked so pale and exhausted. Luca felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"We won't. They'll find us. We have to believe that." He sighed. "Alright, sleep for an hour. I'll wake you."

Abby awoke to the sound of gunshots. "Luca!" She opened her eyes.

"Shhh Abby, I'm right here it's okay." He pulled her to him and stroked her hair.

"What was that? I heard a shot!" Abby looked around panicking.

"I don't know Abs. Shhh, just wait." He whispered.

They waited in silence and then they heard shouts. Abby shivered and curled up into Luca.

Luca watched Abby. She looked so weak. Please, Please let it be them, he thought. For a few minutes they heard nothing and then the door opened. It was Ana-Lucia.

"Your people have found us. Goodbye Abby and Luca." She smiled and pulled out a gun.

"Drop your weapon, NOW!" Gibbs called.

"Gibbs." Abby said weakly.

"NOW Ana-Lucia!" Gibbs shouted pointing his gun at her.

"Nope." She grinned and aimed her gun at Abby.

Then there was a loud bang and Ana-Lucia dropped to the ground. Ziva ran inside and kicked her gun away.

"Are you guys alright?" Gibbs hurried over to them. Abby tried to speak, but she was too weak.

"You have to get her to a hospital now!" Luca said attempting to stand.

"I'll take Abby, Dinozzo call the paramedics , Ziva get Luca!" Gibbs scooped Abby up in his arms and ran.

"Gibbs." She cried weakly.

"Yeah I'm here, you're going to be okay. You're safe now." He could feel how hot she was as he ran.

They had made it, they had saved them. "Luca!" Abby cried frantically.

"Shh he's okay. Just like I promised." Gibbs sighed in relief when the paramedics arrived.

Luca was hurt, badly. It took them forever to get him out. Every step, every movement caused him pain. When they got him outside the first thing he saw was Abby. They were loading her into an ambulance.

"Abby!" He tried to move towards her and nearly fell pulling Ziva down with him.

"Easy there." Ziva half carried him towards the other ambulance.

"No, I have to be with her!" He tried to get away from Ziva.

"You will be. Let them check you out first. You can relax Luca. You're a hero. You saved her." Gibbs appeared behind Luca.

"Thank you." Luca felt tears sting his eyes.

Gibbs put his hand lightly on Luca's shoulder. "No, thank you."


End file.
